Mur Lafferty
Mur Lafferty is an American podcaster and writer based in Durham, North Carolina. She is the host and creator of the podcast I Should Be Writing. She was, until July 2007, the host and co-editor of Pseudopod. She was the editor and host of Escape Pod from 2010, when she took over from Steve Eley, until 2012, when she stepped down and was replaced by Norm Sherman in order to focus on her writing. Mur is the 2013 winner of the John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer. In 2015, she founded and began editing Mothership Zeta for Escape Artists, Inc. In 2017, she returned to Escape Pod as co-editor with S.B. Divya. Work on Escape Artists Writing Escape Pod * EP033 Santa In My Pocket, read by Anna Eley * EP061 I Look Forward To Remembering You, read by Daisy Ottmann, Anna Eley, Stephen Eley * EP085 Merry Christmas from the Heartbreakers, read by Stephen Eley & Anna Eley * EP137 Citytalkers, read by Deborah Green * EP184 As Dry Leaves That Before the Wild Hurricane Fly, read by Christiana Ellis * EP231 Solitary as an Oyster, read by Alasdair Stuart Narrating Escape Pod * EP012 Clean Up Your Room!, by Laura Anne Gilman * EP017 The Life and Times of Penguin, by Eugie Foster * EP028 Your Corporate Network and the Forces of Darkness, by Lucy A. Snyder; read by Rob Walch & Mur Lafferty * EP030 Aliens Love Oranges, by Sue Burke * EP041 Ambient Sleaze, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP047 Poet for Hire, by Sue Burke * EP062 Union Dues - The Baby and the Bathwater, by Jeffrey R. DeRego * EP124 Save Me Plz, by David Barr Kirtley * EP166 The Something-Dreaming Game, by Elizabeth Bear * EP243 I'm Alive, I Love You, I'll See You in Reno, by Vylar Kaftan * EP249 Little M@tch Girl, by Heather Shaw * EP250 Eros, Philia, Agape, by Rachel Swirsky * EP258 Raising Jenny, by Janni Lee Simner * EP260 The Speed of Dreams, by Will Ludwigsen * EP264 St. Darwin's Spirituals, by D.K. Thompson * EP268 Advection, by Genevieve Valentine * EP269 Élan Vital, by K. Tempest Bradford * EP272 Christmas Wedding, by Vylar Kaftan * EP274 Angry Rose's Lament, by Cat Rambo * EP275 Schrödinger's Cat Lady, by Marjorie James * EP278 Written on the Wind, by David D. Levine * EP279 Conditional Love, by Felicity Shoulders * EP280 Endosymbiont, by Blake Charlton * EP282 You're Almost Here, by Melinda Thielbar * EP287 A Taste of Time, by Abby Goldsmith * EP291 Shannon's Law, by Cory Doctorow * EP293 A Small Matter, Really, by Monte Cook * EP296 For Want of a Nail (2011 Hugo Award Winner), by Mary Robinette Kowal * EP300 We Go Back, by Tim Pratt * EP302 Flash Extravaganza: “Light and Lies” by Gideon Fostick (2010 Flash Fiction Contest finalist) * EP308 Kill Me, by Vylar Kaftan * EP310 Flash Extravaganza: “Wetware Woes” by J. J. DeBenedictis * EP319 Driving X, by Gwendolyn Clare * EP321 Honor Killing, by Ray Tabler * EP324 Long Winter's Nap, by Catherine H. Shaffer * EP326 Flash Fiction Special: “Fine-Tuning the Universe” by Merrie Haskell * EP327 Revenants, by Judith Tarr * EP330 The Ghost of a Girl Who Never Lived, by Keffy R. M. Kehrli * EP334 The Eckener Alternative, by James L. Cambias * EP338 The Trojan Girl, by N. K. Jemisin * EP339 Run, Bakri Says, by Ferrett Steinmetz * EP343 The Cartographer Wasps and the Anarchist Bees (2012 Hugo Award nominee), by E. Lily Yu * EP351 113 Feet, by Josh Roseman * EP356 Three-Quarters Martian, by CR Hodges * EP361 Ashes on the Water, by Gwendolyn Clare * EP372 Flash Collection: ** “Health Tips for Traveler”, by David W. Goldman ** “Echoes of the Bouncing Ball''”'', by Paul Celmer ** “Tornado on Fire”, by Luc Reid * EP373 Chandra's Game, by Samantha Henderson * EP388 Trixie and the Pandas of Dread, by Eugie Foster * EP462 Women of Our Occupation, by Kameron Hurley * EP476 In Loco Parentis, by Andrea Phillips * EP600 At the Rialto, by Connie Willis * EP652-EP655 And Then There Were (N-One) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4, by Sarah Pinsker Pseudopod * PP016 Medicinal, by Peter King; read by Ben Phillips & Mur Lafferty * PP025 Fetching Pepé, by K. A. Patterson * PP034 Bliss, by James Michael White * PP043 Everything Is Better with Zombies, by Hannah Wolf Bowen * PP089 Wounds, by Celia Marsh * PP108 The Teacher, by Paul G. Tremblay * PP036 Liberation, by Kevin Anderson * PP015 Regis St. George, by Maria Deira * PP012 Skinwalker: Deception, by M. B. Nelson * PP032 Stitching Time, by Stephanie Burgis * PP228 Flash On The Borderlands VII – Tableaux & Displays: “Pageant Girls” by Caroline Yoachim PodCastle * PC007 Fear of Rain, by Robert T. Jeschonek * PCMini022 The Kissing of Frogs, by Bruce Boston * PCMini043 In Order to Conserve, by Cat Rambo * PC091 Three Days and Nights In Lord Darkdrake’s Hall, by Leah Bobet * PCBonus The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer) * PC207 Giant Episode: Hope Chest, by Garth Nix * PC330 DRINK ME (A Flash Fiction Extravaganza) - multiple authors, and a full cast * PC347 Flash Fiction Extravaganza: Great Power, Greater Responsibilities: “The Sea City Six (Where are They Now?)”, by Jenn Reese Cast of Wonders * CW126 The Perfect Prom, by Kat Otis * CW257 Little Wonders 13 - Death:'' “''Even Death”, by Christine Lucas Category:Editors Category:Authors Category:Narrators Category:EA Home Run Category:EA Staff